youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Chibi Reviews
Jacob Seibers, also known as Chibi Reviews is a YouTube anime and manga reviewer. He reviews weekly and monthly manga chapters, as well as weekly anime episodes for each season, uploading sometimes many videos every single day, all vlogs. He's also dabbled in Let's Plays in the past as well. Videos Anime Reviews #Diabolik Lovers #Nobunaga the Fool #Inari Konkon Koi Iroha #D-Frag #Witch Craft Works #Hamatora: The Animation #Golden Time #Chuunibyu demo Koi ga Shitai! Ren #Pupa #Sakura Trick #Nourine #Sekai Seifuku #Pupipo #Space Dandy #Nobunagun #Wizard Barristers #Hoozuki no Reitetsu #Kanojo ga Flag wo Oraretaro #Blade and Soul #Date A Live 2 #Seikoku no Dragonar #M3: Sono Kuroki Hagane #Corpse Party: Tortured Souls(Not While Airing) #Tonari no Seki-kun #Inugami-san to Nekoyama-san #Steins;Gate(Not While Airing) #Seitokai Yakuindomo #Pingpong The Animation #Ryuugajou Nanana no Maizoukin #Akuma no Riddle #Isshukan Friends #Little Busters Refrain #Mangaka-san to Assistant-san to #No Game No Life #Gochuumon wa Usagi desu Ka? #Mekakucity Actors #Soredemo Sekai wa Utsukushii #Gokukoku no Brynhilder #Atelier Escha & Loggy: Alchemists of the Dusk Sky #Black Bullet #Soul Eater Not! #Fate/kaleid liner Prisma*Illya #Bakumatsu Rock #Jinsei #Shirogane no Ishi: Argevollen #Shonen Hollywood #Noragami #Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei #Rail Wars! #Re:Hamatora #Locodol #Kill la Kill #Love Stage!! #Majimoji Rurumo #Fate/kaleid liner Primsa*Illya 2wei #Watamote #Captain Earth #Sabagebu! #Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun #Hanayamata #Nobunaga Concerto #Glasslip #Zankyou no Terror #Tokyo ESP #Karen Senki #Barakamon #Space Dandy Season 2 #Himegoto #Madan no Ou to Vanadis #Trinity Seven #Inou-Battle wa Nichijou-kei no Naka de #Ushinawareta Mirai wo Motomete #Shirobako #RWBY Volume 2(Not anime, anime inspired) #Grisia no Kajitsu #Cross Ange #Hunter X Hunter #Hitsugi no Chaika #Haikyuu!! #Denkigai no Honya-san #Psycho Pass Season 2 #Selector Infected WIXOSS #Selector Spread WIXOSS #Terra Formars #Laughing Under The Clouds #Sword Art Online II #Ookami Shoujo to Kuro Ouji #Gugure! Kokkuri-san #Amagi Brilliant Park #Sora no Method #Ao Haru Ride #Kantai Collection: KanColle #Military! #The Rolling Girls #Bokura wa Minna Kawaisou #Spice and Wolf(Not While Airing) #Yoru no Yatterman #Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R1(Not While Airing) #Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2(Not While Airing) #Koufuku Graffiti #Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso #Akatsuki no Yona #Parasyte #Tokyo Ghoul #Tokyo Ghoul Root A #Saenai Heroine no Sodatekata #Garo: Honoo no Kokuin #Death Parade #Magic Kaito 1412 #Log Horizon Season 1 #Log Horizon Season 2 #Aldnoah.Zero Season 1 #Aldnoah.Zero Season 2 #Durarara!! Season 1 #DurararaX2 Shou #Nanatsu no Taizai #Junketsu no Maria #Yowamushi Pedal #Kamisama Kiss #Yuri Kuma Arashi #Triage X #Attack on Titan #Denpa Kyoushi #Re-Kan #Naruto #The Disappearance of Nagato Yuki-chan #One Piece #Dragonball Z(Not While Airing) #Kyoukai no Rinne #God Eater #Shingeki no Bahamut: Genesis #Chihayfuru(Not While Airing) #Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood(Not While Airing) #Highschool DxD(Not While Airing) #Nisekoi #Kekkei Sensen #Akame ga Kill #Kuroko no Basuke(Not While Airing) #My Teen Romantic Comedy Is Wrong As I Expected SNAFU(Not While Airing) #My Teen Romantic Comedy Is Wrong As I Expected SNAFU Season 2 #JoJo's Bizzare Adventure(Not While Airing) #JoJo's Bizzare Adventure: Stardust Crusaders #Is It Wrong To Pick Up Girls In A Dungeon? #Shokugeki no Soma #Fairy Tail #Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Crystal #Seraph of the End #Fate/stay night: Unlimted Blade Works Season 1 #Fate/stay night: Unlimted Blade Works Season 2 #Plastic Memories #World Trigger #Sidonia no Kishi #Sidonia no Kishi Season 2 #The Heroic Legend of Arslan #Baby Steps Season 1 #Baby Steps Season 2 #Yamada-kun and the Seven Witches #Hibike! Euphonium #Assassination Classroom #Kara no Kyoukai: Overlooking View(Anime Movie) #Kara no Kyoukai: Murder Speculation(Anime Movie) #Kara no Kyoukai: Sense of Pain(Anime Movie) #Kara no Kyoukai: The Hollow Shrine(Anime Movie) #Kara no Kyoukai: The Paradox Spiral(Anime Movie) #Kara no Kyoukai: Oblivion Recording(Anime Movie) #Gintama #Ore Monogatari!! #Punchline #I Can't Understand What My Husband Is Saying #Ninja Slayer From Animation Full Anime Series Reviews #Shiki #Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R1 #Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 #Seriel Experiments Lain Manga Reivews Chapter Reviews #All You Need Is Kill #Soisei no Onmyouji #Sun-Ken Rock #Kingdom #Drifters #Wallman #Akame ga Kill #Itsuwaribito! #Ajin #Assassination Classroom #Starbiter Satsuki #Owari no Seraph #Orange #Wolfsmund #Berserk #One Punch Man #Mahou Shoujo of the End #Dead Tube #Pandora Hearts #The Breaker #The Breaker: New Waves #Happiness #Tower of God #Horimiya #Magi #Boku no Hero Academia #Fairy Tail #Nanatsu no Taizai #Attack on Titan #Tokyo Ghoul #Tokyo Ghoul:Re #Rengoku no Karma #Toriko #Vagabond Full Series Manga Reviews #Solan #No Longer Human Let's Plays #Aura Kingdom #League of Legends #Catherine #Touhoumon 12 Days of Anime #12 Days of Anime 2013 #12 Days of Anime 2014 TV Show Reviews #The Walking Dead #Better Call Saul Livestreams Podcasts